Knight Fall
by SirSplee
Summary: Jaune's leadership skills are not enough. Pure willpower is not enough. One miscalculation, one fatal error, one bad call is all it takes to bring the end to an entire team. Fast paced Character Death This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you guys think. I could use all the criticism I can get so I know what to do to write better.


"I'm sorry…." Jaune said, standing over the bodies of his fallen comrades. He was in horrible shape, battered, bruised, bleeding from the side of his head. Who would have known that one simple mistake, one small miscalculation, one bad call would cause all of this.

_I've failed as a leader._ The Knight thought to himself. He had been the cause of his entire team's demise. He wanted to know why he was spared of all people. Why did the Nevermore leave him? Why? It tore at him to no end.

Even after what happened, after witnessing the death of his teammates. Nora, Ren, and most of all, his beloved amazon, Pyrrha. His first and only love, the woman he had sworn to protect right after they started dating. He couldn't even save her.

He knelt over and picked up Pyrrha's spear. A tear rolled down his face , and then a few more. Tears kept streaming down until there wasn't any more.

It started out as a normal routine training exercise in the forest outside of the school. Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc had just started their third year at Beacon. By now everyone had been doing their best. Jaune had become the third best male fighter in the school. Exceeding both Ren and Cardin. Not only that, but in his second year he had confessed his love to the lovely Pyrrha Nikos who accepted him with open arms.

The exercise was going just as planned. Nora and Pyrrha were sparring while Ren and Jaune were doing the same. "Wow, Jaune. You have evolved a great deal since year one, it's amazing." Lie Ren was crouched over, panting. Back then he would have been able to take the knight out with one quick blow, but now Jaune was the top dog.

"Heh, I surprise myself sometimes. I didn't think I'd survive here." Jaune sat down in the grass. "Alright, break time everyone."

"Woo!" The extremely excitable Nora sat down next to Ren. Pyrrha sat next to Jaune and set down a cooler in front of everyone. Jaune opened up the cooler and handed everyone some of the contents. Sandwiches with pineapple juice.

As soon as they had finished eating it was right back to their routine training. This time, two on two. Pyrra and Jaune taking on both Ren and Nora at the same time. This was their routine for most of their days when there was no class.

After the training had finished they were once again in the grass. Laying in the grass, watching the sky. Peaceful, the clouds just passing on by. Peaceful, the wind just blowing along. Everything was peaceful.

"Jaune!" A voice rang out. Pyrrha's voice. Why was she calling to him all of a sudden. What was the problem? "Help!" His eyes opened wide to see clouds covering the sky and a nevermore circling around.

He sprang up and readied his sword and shield. "Get behind me!" Jaune commanded his team. The bird of grimm shrieked and came down for its first plunge. Jaune readied himself, his aura surrounding the front end of the team, deflecting the bird beast.

Jaune nodded and the four turned around. "Just like we practiced!" Jaune shouted and ran in on the dazed creature. The other three of JNPR followed behind in a formation.

Without any warning, the bird came out of its daze and shrieked again, flying towards the entire team. Jaune kept charging in with the rest. "Pyrrha, Launch her now!" Jaune commanded. She jumped back and used her shield in conjunction with Magnhild. Nora flew ready to strike when the unthinkable happened. The bird threw it's feathers at Nora, impaling her with no time to react.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, watching his childhood friend die right before she even hit the ground. Enraged, he rushed at the nevermore, firing at it with all he had. A foolish attempt really. But he couldn't be stopped in that state of mind. The winged creature only sounded off again. It grabbed Ren with its beak and hurled him up into the air. No landing strategy in the world could save him, he was doomed.

Only two team members were left. The leader and his lover. They both fought with all their might, but in the end it proved to be useless. "Come on, one more try!" Jaune said, readying his sword one last time. "Pyrrha, get ready!"

The creature swooped down. It was do or die. Now or never. Here it came. Jaune anticipated it. He was ready to strike the grimm down. He would avenge Nora and Ren. He got ready and began his swing. He swung hard, knowing that this was his last chance. He took the swing and missed…

The nevermore flew off without any reason, and didn't return. _Did I scare it off?_ He looked at his sword and saw the blood. _Wait, creatures of grimm don't bleed! _He looked to the side and what he saw, he couldn't comprehend. _No…_He dropped his sword and stared upon…"Pyraaaaah!"

He dropped to his knees and looked at her closely. A quick miss of his sword, redirected into the chest of his mentor, and lover. _I didn't mean for this to happen! Pyrrha… _

"_I'm sorry…"_


End file.
